the_argyle_pillarsfandomcom-20200215-history
UltraMaud
MATTILDA ULTARA Handle: UltraMaud Pronouns: She/Her/Her Self-Identified Gender: Non-Op Transwoman Age: 24 (As of 2943) UEE Designation: Citizen, Ex-Naval Communications Officer Legion Designation: Grand Alcator, Vox Alces Known Languages: English (First) Latin (Ecclesiastical, Fluent) Akkadian (Loose) Banu (Fluent) Xi’an (Loose) Tevarin (Fluent) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown, dyed purple with teal highlights. Height: 5’9”, 1.029 Smoots Distinguishing Characteristics Scar along the right side of face. Tattoo of trans symbol on back of neck, merging into a “ragged staff” running down her spine to her tailbone. Tattoo on left cheekbone, reading “I am not Taboo,” in ancient Akkadian. Often keeps her hair in a long braid. Known for wearing copious amounts of jewelry. History Matilda Ultara was born on a small colony world near the UEE/Vanduul border ONE EXIST CIG? in 2919. While her given name is unknown, she was born as male and raised as such until she expressed her feelings at age eleven. Her parents were both biologists studying the local fauna, and had been preparing Matilda for a life of academia, though Matilda showed far more interest in history and sociology than in her parents’ specialty, something which she would continue to pursue later in life. At the age of six, her parents brought her a sibling, Samuel Ultara, who would become very close to her. In 2931, two months before her parents had planned to begin medical transition for her, a large Vanduul raiding party attacked her homeworld. With nothing but a small, poorly armed militia to defend them, the world fell in a matter of hours. The Ultara parents attempted to bring their children to an evacuation shuttle, but the two parties became separated. Ultimately, Matilda led her younger sibling to a shuttle and managed to escape alone. Her parents were not so lucky. During the raid, she suffered a serious cut to the right side of her face from a Vanduul blade, resulting in the scar she bears to this day. With no known relatives or close family friends to seek out, Matilda and Samuel quickly became lost in the refugee camps. They soon became street urchins, living in the slums left in the wake of the camps. Six years after the event, Matilda joined the UEE Navy in the attempt to support her younger sibling. Samuel was left under the care of a local schoolteacher they had befriended. For the next four years, the majority of her salary was spent trying to support her sibling. After a few years, Matilda received word from her sibling that he was going to receive a full ride scholarship in a university on Terra, allowing Matilda to save her salary for medical transition. In the navy, Matilda met Moses Sargon and Henry Viseu, who became fast friends. During their time in the Navy, their squadron participated in the orbital bombardment of a Vanduul occupied world. They had been briefed that the world was exclusively a military outpost, but soon discovered that the planet had housed non-combatants and children as well. Disgusted with what they had done, the three left the Navy and traveled to Earth, specifically the White Mountains, looking for some way to redeem themselves. It is during this period that the three are believed to have either discovered or created the “Argyle Pillars,” the objects which serve as the basis for the Cult of SLAGATHOR. It was also during this time that Matilda began her medical transition. To date she has had Facial Feminization Surgery, Hormone Replacement Therapy, Laser Hair Removal, Electrolysis, Breast Augmentation Surgery and Skeletal Regrowth Treatments. Upon the formation of the Moose Legion, Matilda was given the titles Grand Alcator and Vox Alces. Category:People